mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Chibi Vampire chapters
The chapters of the manga series Chibi Vampire were written and illustrated Yuna Kagesaki. The series premiered in Japan as Karin in Monthly Dragon Age in 2003 where it ran till its conclusion in 2008. The 58 individual chapters were collected and published in fourteen tankōbon by Kadokawa Shoten between October 2003 and April 2008. The chapters follow the growing romance between Karin, a mixed-up vampire who gives blood instead of taking it, and Kenta, a classmate who learns her secret and becomes her daytime help. A series of light novels, which cover the same timeline as the manga, are being written by written by Tohru Kai with Kagesaki. Chibi Vampire: The Novel series is closely tied to the manga releases, with each volume designed to be read after the corresponding manga volume. For example, the first novel takes place between the events that occur in the first and second volumes of the manga series. Chibi Vampire also uses characters introduced in and refers to events that occur within the novel series. As of April 2008, nine volumes have been released in the light novel series in Japan. The manga was also adapted into a twenty-four episode anime series produced by J.C.Staff. The anime series aired in Japan on WOWOW from November 3, 2005 through May 11, 2005. The series is licensed for English-language release in North America by Tokyopop, which renamed the series from Karin to Chibi Vampire To avoid confusion with another of its properties. It released the first volume in April 2006; the final volume was released in September 2009. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712343-9 | LicensedRelDate = April 11, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-322-3 | ChapterList = * 1st Embarrassment: "Karin and the Mysterious Boy ~First Impression~" * 2nd Embarrassment: "Karin's Family and the Dangerous Afternoon ~A Hard Nut to Crack~" * 3rd Embarrassment: "Karin's Face and the Mask Removed ~Fall Off~" * 4th Embarrassment: "Karin's Worries and Kenta's Distress ~Confinement~" * 5th Embarrassment: "Karin's Preference and the Charming Woman ~Taste~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712351-X | LicensedRelDate = August 8, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-323-0 | ChapterList = * 6th Embarrassment: "Kenta's Question and the Little Girl's Words ~Doubt~" * 7th Embarrassment: "Anju's Plan and Karin's Truth ~Plot~" * 8th Embarrassment: "Karin's Tears and Kenta's Pride ~Pride~" * 9th Embarrassment: "Karin's Bewilderment and Anju's Proposal ~Propose~" * 10th Embarrassment: "Kenta's Circumstances and the Parents' Judgment ~Judgment~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712362-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-324-7 | ChapterList = * 11th Embarrassment: "Karin's Progress and Ren's Smile ~Smile~" * 12th Embarrassment: "Karin's Idea and the Odd Pair ~Thought~" * 13th Embarrassment: "Fumio's Choice and Harumi's Resolution ~Resolution~" * Bonus Story #1: "Anju's School and Boogie-kun's Return ~Anju Special~" * 14th Embarrassment: "The Family Secret and Karin the Outcast ~Secret~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712376-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-325-4 | ChapterList = * 15th Embarrassment: "Karin's Patience and Kenta's Danger ~Patience~" * 16th Embarrassment: "Karin's Regret and Kenta's Uneasiness ~Uneasy~" * 17th Embarrassment: "Karin's Feelings and Ren's Indignation ~Indignation~" * 18th Embarrassment: "Karin's First Love and Maki's Meddling ~First Love~" * 2nd Bonus Story: "Ren's Graduation and Hinata's Memory ~Ren Special~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712390-0 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-326-1 | ChapterList = * 19th Embarrassment: "The Panicked Family and the Mean Grandma ~Confusion~" * 20th Embarrassment: "Usui-Kun's Cold and Grandma's Scheming ~Intrigue~" * 21st Embarrassment: "The Bloody Kiss and the Vampire Sleep ~Thanatos~" * 22nd Embarrassment: "The Vampire Assembly and Karin's Christmas ~Holy Night~" * 3rd Bonus Story: "James' Lie and Calera's Pride ~Henry & Calera Special~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712409-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-880-8 | ChapterList = * 23rd Embarrassment: "The Suspicious Pair and Kenta's Anxiety ~Anxiety~" * 24th Embarrassment: "Usui-Kun's Panic and Fumio's Unrest ~Embarrassment~" * 25th Embarrassment: "Kenta's Suffering and Karin's Flight ~Run Away From Home~" * 26th Embarrassment: "Fumio's Confession and Kenta's Rejection ~Refusal~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712424-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 12, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-881-5 | ChapterList = * 27th Embarrassment: "Depressed Usui and Karin's Coming Out ~Coming Out~" * 28th Embarrassment: "Karin's Chase and Karin's First ~Chase~" * 29th Embarrassment: "Dream Karin and Kenta's Home ~Bonds~" * 30th Embarrassment: "The Conclusion and the Future ~Conclusion~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712426-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 13, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0113-5 | ChapterList = * 31st Embarrassment: "Maki's Worries and Karin's Gossip ~Worry~" * 32nd Embarrassment: "What Usui-kun Doesn't Know and the Newbie ~New Face~" * 33rd Embarrassment: "Karin's Lovesickness and Yuriya's Secret ~Lovesickness~" * 34th Embarrassment: "Maki's Push and Kenta's Reservations ~Reserve~" * 35th Embarrassment: "The Karin Inside of Kenta and Karin's First Date ~First Date~" * 4th Bonus Story: "Maki Who Doesn't Know and Karin Who Cannot Say ~Maki Special~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712460-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 12, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42780-197-5 | ChapterList = * 36th Embarrassment: "Karin's Hesitation and Kenta's Confession ~Confession~" * 37th Embarrassment: "The Two Beginners and Yuriya's Investigation ~Beginners~" * 38th Embarrassment: "Yuriya's Secret and the Maaka Family's Strategy ~Scheme~" * 39th Embarrassment: "Yuriya's Imprisonment and Her Uncle's Identity ~Identity~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-712474-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 11, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0674-1 | ChapterList = * 40th Embarrassment: "Usui-kun's Birthday and Karin's Present ~Present~" * 41st Embarrassment: "Grandma's Suspicion and Kenta's Shame" * 42nd Embarrassment: "Karin's Disclosure and Elda's Suggestion ~Disclosure~" * 5th Bonus Story: "The Unknown Land and Elda's Sadness ~Elda Special~" * Extras: "Soft Bed and Secrets Revealed ~Snug~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712486-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0825-7 | ChapterList = * 43rd Embarrassment: "A New Semester and Anju's Melancholy ~Melancholy~" * 44th Embarrassment: "Anju's Hesitation and Yuriya's Past ~The Past~" * 45th Embarrassment: "Boogie-kun's Support and Anju's Decision ~Supporter~" * 46th Embarrassment: "Koibuchi-kun's Loneliness and Anju's Sadness ~Solitary~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712505-6 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-1140-0 | ChapterList = * 47th Embarrassment: "Helpless Karin and the Lid on Her Heart ~Helpless~" * 48th Embarrassment: "Karin's Dilemma and Kenta's Happiness ~Happiness~" * 49th Embarrassment: "Everyone's Choices and Calera's Report ~A Report~" * 50th Embarrassment: "Kenta Alone and Karin's First... ~Initial Experience~" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712519-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 14, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-1279-7 | ChapterList = * 51st Embarrassment: "Glark's Plan and Yuriya's Invitation" * 52nd Embarrassment: "The Markers' Search and Kenta's Guidance" * 53rd Embarrassment: "Bridget's Joy and Karin's Determination" * 54th Embarrassment: "Karin Captured and Kenta's Rescue Party" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712539-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 29, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-1625-2 | ChapterList = * 55th Embarrassment: "Karin's Despair and Fragments of Sophia" * 56th Embarrassment: "Yuriya's Repentance and the Vampire Battle" * 57th Embarrassment: "Survival at Dawn and the End of the Fight" * 58th Embarrassment: "The Morning Promise and the Happy Future" | Summary = }} References Chibi Vampire